Desde que te vi
by Emi-no-Taisho
Summary: No era un dia muy normal, era el primer dia de clase en el curso de 4º, Kagome, Sango y Miroku, se reunen para comenzar el curos, pero algo sucede un nuevo alumno procedente del norte viene…


Desde que te vi

_No era un dia muy normal, era el primer dia de clase en el curso de 4º, Kagome, Sango y Miroku, se reunen para comenzar el curos, pero algo sucede un nuevo alumno procedente del norte viene…_

_Capitulo 1 – Sociales…_

_Despierta hia ¡, vas a llegar tarde a tu primer dia de instituto – digo la madre._

_YA voy ! 5 minutos .. – digo Kagome Higurashi, alumna del Atomir School of Japon…_

_VAMOS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! – le grito la madre a ella, pero esta vez vio que la madre estaba furiosa, asi que asintió y se fue a la ducha._

_Momentos después ella salio del baño, con su toalla y se fue a arreglar, tardo mas o menos 30 minutos… No desayuno, ya que, no le quedaba tiempo para desayunar, porque vistiendose y maquillándose tardo demasiado tiempo._

_Adiós mama, adios Souta ! – digo a la familia._

_Un rato mas tarde, cuando llego al instituto, se encontró con sus amigas, que tenian todo el dia para cuchichear sobre el verano y chicos, Sango, era su mejor amiga, que por supuesto le contaba todo sin cesar, un amigo apreciado por ella era Miroku, un tipo algo mujeriego, pero que tenia sentimientos._

_Miroku estaba colado por Sango, pero ella sabia que era un mujeriego y que seguramente lo engañaría._

_No tardaron en darse cuenta de que había un chico no-conocido ( palabras entre ellas ) que era de 4º, pero desde ese momento todas quedaron embobadas con el, tenia el pelo largo de color negro oscuro, ojidorado, parecian hecho del sol, parecía fuerte e interesante._

_Mas tarde llego la primera clase, - Alumnos, tenemos un nuevo compañero, ahora pasaremos a su presentación – dijo el tutor_

_Hola, soy InuYasha Taisho, me he mudado a esta ciudad porque será mi nueva casa, mis aficiones son el futbol, los ordenadores y las chicas – con ese ultimo comentario, el tutor lo mando a sentarse, había un sito libre al lado de Miroku, así que se lo indico._

_Aparte de indicarle eso, con ese ultimo – y las chichas – las mujeres de la clase se volvieron locas, enseguida se convirtió en popular y ya querían salir con el._

_- Bueno, bueno, chicas y chicos empezamos la clase así que los cuchicheos para el recreo – dijo el tutor._

_- Hola, soy Miroku, encantado_

_- Hola, soy InuYasha, encantado igualmente,oye, te puedo pedir un favor – Miroku asintió - me ayudarías ha conocer gente aquí ? – pregunto InuYasha._

_- Por supuesto que si, mira te voy a presentar el 3 tipos de chicas, 1º están las rellenitas, las que tiene por delante y por detrás, el ejemplo es Rumiko, el 2º grupo son las delanteras o traseras, que tiene solo en una parte, el ejemplo que te voi a dar es mi querida Sango, que tiene rellenito por detrás y por ultimo las normalitas, como Kagome – señalándosela – esa es normal, es tierna y no permitiría que se le acercara ninguno. Solo la persona ideal para ella._

_InuYasha al verla quedo sorprendido, y digo – Ka-go-me….. – Miroku sospecho y entonces empezó a burlase de el y tibutenado InuYasha dijo – Q-Que no, no estoy para eso ! –_

_Por cierto ( ¬¬'' XD ) tu como sabes tanto de esas cosas, y también, porque dices eso de Sango, tu no serás un pervertido o algo relacionado con eso no ¬¬?? – InuYasha al verle la cara que tenia de picaro se dio cuenta de que si lo era, un mujeriego._

_A Miroku le salio una risa._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_En el otro lado de la clase, las chichas estaban comentando sobre el nuevo alumno ojidorado_

_- Dios que guapo que es – decía una chica – y que apuesto – decía otra – Todas estaban locas por pedirle el móvil ( celular ) o el correo electrónico, pero Kagome era diferente, ella solo lo miraba y pensaba *que guapo … que guapo … que guapo … que guapo* … Hasta que llegaron los problemas._

_- Veo que esta muy entretenida señorita… - digo el profesor – Quizás también se lo pueda contar a la pared del pasillo no?, fuera de clase ! –_

_- Pero profesor… - decía la chiquilla – NADA DE PEROS !, fuera de clase ya – Inu ( :P ) se dio cuenta de eso, y automáticamente le digo al profesor – Feh, fui yo profesor, jaja, le estaba hablando – El profesor mando a Inu afuera, y dejo a Kag en paz._

_  
Cuando termino al clase de Sociales, Kag fue a darle las gracias, - G – gracias Inuyasha – le dijo la chica_

_- Odio sociales, así que me aproveché ;), además es una clase, no pasa nada! – Sonrojado Inu, se fue con su amigo Miroku_

_- E – espe … - cuando se lo iba a decir, Inu ya se había ido. – '' __**OH, que guapo y listo que es !, OH .. no … creo.. q-qué me ..**__ ''_

_**Primer capito, veo que nuestro protagonistas ya se han conocido JEJEJ ( ¬¬ )  
Espero vuestros reviews y no pasa nada si esta mal, acepto las criticas =) **_

_**AIOS !**_

_**agregadme al msn **__**emi_morenito_**___

_**os esperooo, si me animais cuelgo el otro capi xD**_

_**Quiero recordaros que ami Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de la dueña Rumiko :)**_

_**atte : emi =D**_

_**(K) **_


End file.
